


Penalty Game

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Penalty Game</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> Penalty Game

Penalty Game

Penalty Game

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This should not surprise anyone.

This story takes place between "Cards and Kittens" and "Morning at the Mutou's"

"Other Me," Yugi thought sadly, "You really shouldn't have done that."

His other self was in no position to argue. Nose and whiskers twitching, he paced back and forth across the bed in comical agitation. Sunlight poured down from the skylight, highlighting the black, red, and gold fur of his semi-transparent body. Had it not been for the unfortunate circumstances leading up to this transformation, Yugi would have thought him an absolutely adorable guinea pig.

The worst thing was that in some deep, dark, _guilty_ part of his soul, Yugi thought the other had it coming. While he understood and agreed with the disgust at finding a sodden hairball in his boot, hurling the boot at Reaper while threatening to dismember him and send the pieces to the Shadow Realm had been a bit of an overreaction.

Yugi had tried to warn him when he sensed the energy of a summoning, but his other had been too angry to listen, let alone allow Yugi to take control. In the next instant, an all-too-familiar blast of magic had turned the room photo-negative and left Yugi sprawled on his bed, staring bug-eyed at the guinea pig of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Other Me?" Yugi reached out and gently stroked the silky, seemingly solid-feeling fur of his other. "Please calm down and listen to me. I can get him to undo this, he always listens to me, but you're going to _have _to control your temper! Yes, stepping into a barfed up hairball _is _gross, but Reaper is just a kitten! He didn't do it on purpose, trust me he _didn't,_ and you could have really hurt him if you had hit him with the boot. And if you threaten a little kitten with the Shadow Realm well…Apparently, an item is _not _needed to call a penalty game."

Could those possibly be _tears_ in those round rodent eyes? Certainly the other sounded genuinely regretful, if the frantic squeaking was anything to go by.

Taking a few deep breaths, Yugi got off the bed and looked up at the other occupants of the room. Reaper had long since fallen asleep in the protective arms of his master. While said master appeared to be his usual impassive self, Yugi thought he saw something in those ice mint eyes that suggested a worry that _he_ might have gone a little too far as well. At least, that's what Yugi hoped. Taking one more deep breath, he widened his eyes and put on his most woebegone face.

"Dark Magician…"

The End

This one is for Dragondancer 5150


End file.
